Ohayo Indeed
by Kai-chan Akiyama
Summary: YAOI. Just a regular morning at the Kaiba mansion. SetoxJou, implied SetoxMokuba. Possible incest. [ONE SHOT] LEMON.


_Disclaimer_: Kairan Akiyama did not create Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi did. I beta-ed this one too.

NIGHTSHADE: _Another_ YGO fic… you're on a roll, aren't you?

(nods) KAI-SAN: Jou/Seto this time… I'm so happy! (Slight Seto/Mokuba?)

NIGHTSHADE: I'm hyper-ventilating with joy.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – emphasized

BASIC JAPANESE WITH KAI-SAN!

Nii-sama – big brother

Ohayo – good morning

Iie – no

Akai – red (Jou's nickname)

Ai'shiteru – I love you

Aoiro – blue (Seto's nickname)

Baka – idiot

Aa – informal yes, "yes I am"

Enjoy the ride.

**Ohayo Indeed**

One would never think of putting Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jonouchi in the same sentence. Seto always smiled at that remark; what would it mean if it was found that he and Jou were usually in the same bed? He and Jou had secretly been dating for a few months when that thought crossed his mind. What with school, Mokuba, and Kaiba Corp, Seto had little time to indulge in a personal life and Jou knew that. Jou was a special person and even though he was sometimes an inconvenience, Seto would never trade away their moments together.

The only time they could really be together were weekends; both tended to have a clear, if not loosely organized schedule. Seto would work late Friday nights and Jou would come over, spending Saturday and majority of Sunday on the Kaiba Estate. Sunday night rolled around and Jou'd be out the door, heading back to his place and out of Seto's arms at least until a 'tumble' at school. Despite common sense, it was Seto's idea that they resort to physical contact at school; pushing, shoving, anything to touch each other. Jou took it too far one day and tackled Seto during class, swearing Seto had called him a mongrel again. Soon, the two of them were rolling between the desks trying not to molest each other while role-playing Street Fighter. After a short trip to the principal's office and an unexplained detour to the bathroom, the duo agreed to verbal abuse in public. Out of the watchful eye of the media and gossipers however, a different kind of touching was involved.

Seto flopped onto his bed, completely exhausted from not only seven mind-numbing hours of school but also eight extra hours at Kaiba Corp. He slipped out of his work attire and embraced the warmth of his neatly pressed deep navy sheets. Just as he was feeling a much-needed calm wash over his body, what could be taken as a battle cry rang in his ears as he was tackled by his younger brother.

"Nii-sama, I was waiting for you all night!" Mokuba propped himself up on his elbows and glared playfully at his big brother. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Seto?" He whipped out his wrist and shoved the clock face into Seto's. "It's 11:15… you're thirty-five minutes late."

"A big project had to be finished, Mokuba," Seto apologized. He hugged his brother closely. "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow, alright?" He gave his brother a quick kiss on his forehead and stood up, getting some sleepwear. He slumped back onto his bed and grabbed Mokuba in a headlock.

"Hey, watch my hair!" Mokuba cried, laughing. He squirmed out of Seto's grip and hugged him tightly, pushing him against the pillows. He forced Seto's arms to his sides and straddled his waist, keeping Seto from looping his legs around his waist. "How's the view from down there?"

"You'll know in a second," Seto smirked. He rocked on his back and turned, pressing Mokuba into the mattress. "See?"

"Come on, you're like super-stronger than I am," Mokuba pouted. "Unfair advantage."

"Maybe for you," Seto smiled. He dipped his head down and captured his brother's lips for two seconds. "Head to bed, bro."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep though," Mokuba said, hugging Seto again. "I saw Jou around one of the hallways… I think he got lost again."

"He knows where my room is," Seto reminded his younger brother. "And he'll find his way to the refrigerator sooner or later." He sat on his back legs, letting his brother off his bed. "Goodnight Mokuba."

"G'night, nii-sama," Mokuba chirped, giving Seto a quick peck on the cheek.

Seto relaxed again once he was sure Mokuba wouldn't launch a surprise-glomp again. The last thing he remembered before finally giving in to sleep was what sounded like his bedroom door opening.

**-x-**

When Seto woke on Saturday morning, his mattress felt like it sunk a little. He turned to his left and saw his beautiful golden-haired angel sleeping and entangled in the sheets. Seto rolled his eyes and gave Jou an almost non-existent kiss on the cheek. Deciding against forcefully waking his love, Seto made his way to Mokuba's room to see if he wanted anything in particular for breakfast. Seto found a note on Mokuba's door. As he read it, his memory went back to their previous night's conversation: Mokuba was going to spend most of Saturday at a friend's house, apparently he had already left. Finding the quiet of the Manor refreshingly comforting, Seto went to kitchen, making himself some coffee. He poured his coffee into the green mug Jou had bought him "just-because-he-wanted-to-and-it-had-nothing-to-do-with-getting-laid"and grabbed the blueprints for his latest technological endeavor. Before he had gotten both the mug to his mouth and the paper to his eyes, warm loving hands wrapped his waist.

"Ohayo, Seto-kun," Jou smiled, kissing his brunette love.

"Ohayo, Jou," Seto replied. He tugged at is waist and found himself stuck fast in Jou's grip. "I'm trying to read and drink coffee." He shivered as those same warm hands undid the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

"And I'm trying to get you hot and bothered," Jou whispered lustily in Seto's ear. He plucked the paper and coffee cup from Seto's hands, forcibly guiding him to the near couch in the bedroom. He spun Seto so suddenly that he lost balance and bumped into the arm of the couch, thoroughly disoriented. Jou took the momentary confusion to pounce Seto, grabbing hold off the CEO's arms and pinning them above his head. Using a skill beyond his own comprehension, Jou undid Seto's jeans button and zipper with his teeth (Seto actually wore jeans on Saturday mornings). "Hello, love."

"Are you still talking to me or my penis?" Seto glared, getting over his Jou's-on-the-attack shock.

"Do you really want an answer?" Jou grinned, kissing Seto affectionately. "If I move one of my hands, will you promise not to punch me?"

"Iie," Seto replied, grinning back. "You let go and your ass is mine."

"Well, I got the first point this morning," Jou smiled. He and Seto had turned their sex into a game, more of a contest. Whoever got the other caught off-guard more in a day could do whatever they wanted with the other that night. Both lovers had forgotten or ignored the part about getting their way "that night"; both took the liberty of claiming their prize then and there. "So guess what that means?"

"I get my coffee back after a good fucking," Seto replied.

"Damn straight," Jou smiled, dipping down to give Seto another quick kiss. "Now hold still." He reached into his jean jacket pocket and whipped out a pair of handcuffs. Before Seto could voice his objection, Jou slapped the metal rings onto his wrists.

"I need to find where you hide all of these things and melt them" Seto said, growling. There was a hint of amusement behind his voice. "I swear to God, every time I see you, you have another set."

"Be lucky I don't just break the bank and buy a pair of manacles," Jou grinned, slowly turning Seto so he was sitting upright on the couch. Jou spread Seto's legs and kneeled before him, his warm wet tongue tickling the inside of Seto's thighs.

Though Seto's wrists were trapped in the handcuffs, he still could move his arms and fingers. Looping his arms above Jou's head, Seto ran his trapped hands through those unruly golden locks and sighed contently, taking in a sharp breath when he felt Jou's tongue at his entrance. He threw his head back and began to purr as Jou began his rhythm of pumping on his length. He gave off a shout when Jou circled inside him, his tongue finding that special place deep inside. Seto cried out when Jou licked at him again. "Harder," Seto said, his head still back against the couch. "I want to scream your name, Akai."

"Oh believe me, you will," Jou relied, smirking as he found Seto's place again. He reached into the other pocket of his jacket and pulled out a deep green handkerchief. He tied the cloth around Seto's eyes and gently turned him so he was on his back on the couch. Since Jou and Seto were so tall and had long arms and legs, they could do two things to each other simultaneously. Jou stroked Seto's arousal roughly between his firm hands while he was straddled atop Seto, his own arousal at Seto's wet and hunger mouth. Jou moaned when he entered into Seto.

Seto sucked softly on Jou, taking in the pleasure that even though he was the handcuffed and blindfolded, he still had some sense of control. His tongue ran along from Jou's tip to his naval and back again, making the blonde growl with pleasure. Seto filled Jou with his own sounds of satisfaction as his own length was still in Jou's quite capable hands. He felt himself reaching his end and bit Jou softly, signaling for him to get ready.

Jou got the hint and sadly pulled his still aching arousal from Seto's mouth and lay atop his, his mouth descending on the lot of it like a shark after a helpless fish. Jou thrust his tongue deep into Seto and swallowed eagerly when Seto came, his name resounding in the mansion like a chant to an evil and sadistic god. When he was sure Seto was tapped out, he undid the handcuffs and watched Seto rip off the blindfold before being tackled to the floor. "I take it someone doesn't need their coffee anymore," Jou laughed between the moments Seto didn't kiss his lips.

"Fuck coffee," Seto replied, his hands stripping Jou off his clothes. "I need you. Right now."

"Ai'shiteru, Aoiro," Jou said breathlessly as he stretched out across Seto's living room floor, impatiently waiting to fulfill his love's desire.

"Baka," Seto smirked, lying across Jou and holding his arousal with one hand and Jou's face with the other.

"Aa…" Jou smiled back, biting Seto's bottom lip. "I'm your baka."

"Damn straight." Seto kissed him roughly, accidentally pumping Jou's head harder into the floor then he predicted. "Your ass is going to hurt."

"It's worth it, Aoiro," Jou replied, his tongue darting into Seto's mouth like lightning.

"I love you too, Akai," Seto said, kissing Jou and exploring him with his tongue. He pulled away so they could catch their breath and glanced down at Jou's length; it was time to play. "Now the fun really begins."

Seto fell onto Jou's length and Jou's cries of ecstasy didn't stop for quite a while.

**-x-**

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba launched himself into Seto's bed and wrestled his older brother under a pillow, hitting him with it playfully. "I forgot to tell you I would be leaving so early," Mokuba apologized. "How was your morning?"

Seto glanced over to Jou who was playing a game of Internet Duel Monsters and losing to some player called Dark Magician 1.7. Seto smirked and threw a pillow at Jou, grabbing Mokuba in a headlock. "It was… interesting."

**-owari-**

Author Notes:

NIGHTSHADE: You're a sadist, you know that?

KAI-SAN: Nani?

NIGHTSHADE: Making Seto uke, he's gonna kill you for that.

KAI-SAN: But it's so hot and sexy to see him as uke, Jou is an awesome-ass seme (plus he has an awesome ass; I've seen it).

NIGHTSHADE: Do I get your CD Player?

KAI-SAN: Seto's not going to kill me, but just in case… (hides behind Nightshade) ;;; I liked the slight Seto/Mokuba too, it fit rather nicely, ne?

(steps away from angry Seto) NIGHTSHADE: I am so not involved in this in any way, shape, or form.

(rambling) KAI-SAN: Plus I just love to see Jou using gadgets. He always has handcuffs in my fics; does he really have an endless supply? Oh, and if anyway cares, Jou was dueling Yuugi online. Yuugi's screen name, Dark Magician 1.7, is a shot at Nightshade… he was originally called Nightshade 1.7 and he's a sexy beast of Dark Magician. (hugs Nightshade) Ai'shiteru Mahaado-kun!

NIGHTSHADE: I know, I know. (pats head affectionately)

KAI-SAN: Thanks for reading! (waves)


End file.
